white diary
by chimi wila chan
Summary: apa yg kau lakukan jika di beri satu kesempatan?/ku kira kau sudah berubah../kau memang hebat tp tak sehebat naruto/ tuhan, kenapa mereka tak bisa memandangku sbg naruko...
1. Chapter 1

Helo smua, saya newbi jika ada banyak kesalahan dlm pengetikan ataupun bahasa mohon d maklumi hehe...

Cerita ini terinspirasi dari fanfic karya **fuyutsuki hikari ''my sister diary'', **saat saya membaca cerita tsb, saya langsung terpesona#ciyeee# dlm benak saya timbulah pertanyaan 'bagaimana jikalau sang tokoh antagonis di beri kesempatan untuk menebus dosanya dan jawabanya adlh ide saya ini.

Naruto masih milik om Masashi kisimoto

White diary punya chimi

Warning: gaje, ancur, banyak kesalahan, abal abal, dan warning llainya.

Chapter 1

'**Ku berikan kau kesempatan memperbaiki hidupmu sebelum kau kembali ke tempat ini''**

Gadis berambut kuning panjang itu terhenyak dari duduknya, manik shappirenya mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya, mencari sumber suara tsb. Namun nihil, sejauh mata memandang hanya ada hamparan rumput hijau nan luas. Gadis itu menghela nafas ''aneh'' batinya. Tiba tiba saja sekelilingnya menjadi gelap dan sunyi, gadis itu tersentak, tanganya ke depan mencoba meraba-raba sekelilingnya, ia tahu itu tak mungkin. Gadis itu terus berjalan, melangkahkan kakinya ke depan hingga ia menemukan setitik cahaya. Tanpa sadar, langkah kakinya kian cepat hingga berlari menuju sumber cahaya yg semakin lama semakin membesar hingga menerpa wajahnya.

**BRAKKkkkk**

Suara pinti yg di buka secara kasar membuat beberapa orang di depan ruangan tersentak kaget. Dari pintu keluarlah seorang dokter muda berambut putih dan berkacamata bulat.

''bagaimana keadaan putri saya dokter Kabuto'', tanya lelaki paruh baya berambut kuning pendek, wajahnya terlihat gurat khawatir. Dokter yg di panggil Kabuto itu tersenyum sambil menepuk bahu lelaki itu dan menatap anggota keluarga pria itu, yg sama halnya memasang raut kecemasan menantikan jawaban dari dokter muda itu.

''ini suatu keajaiban tuan Minato, puti anda berhasil melewati masa koma'nya dan keadaanjantungnya membaik 3x lipat dari sebelumnya, sebentar lagi ia akan siuman''', jelas Kbuto.

''benarkah yg anda katakan dok'', tanya seorang wanita berambut merah yg masih terisak, yg tak lain istri dr namikaze minato, namikaze kushina. Di sampingnya gadis pirang 17th berambut pirang aka nanikaze naruto masih sibuk menenagkan sang ibu.

'benar nyonya'',jawab Kabuto.

''boleh kami menengoknya dok'', ijin naruto.

''tentu saja, kalian boleh menjenguknya, silahkan masuk', kata Kabuto memberi jalan kepada keluarga namikaze tsb setelah smua anggota keluarga memasuki ruangan, dokter itu berjalan pergi.

Keluarga namikaze menatap nanar gadis pirang yg terlelap di atas kasur. Keranjang yg bertuliskan ''namikaze naruko'' tsb, tak luput dari pandangan mereka. Naruto menatap sedih saudari kembarnya, sudah 2 bln ia mengalami koma, tanpa terasa airmata yg slalu di tahanya akhirnya mengintip dari pelupuk matanya, ia tersentak ketika merasakan usapan lembut di bahu kirinya. Ia menengadah menatap pemuda yg lebih tua 4th darinya, pemuda bersurai rambut merah jingga dan manik ruby yg tak lain adlh niisan nya, namikaze kyuubi.

''semua kan baik-baik saja', ucap kyuubi menenangkan naruto, gadis itu hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk lemah.

Khusina tersentak saat merasakan pergerakan jemari naruka yg tebgah di genggamnya.''Minato, lihat! Dia mulai bergerak'', pekik Khusina, membuat orang yg berada di dlm ruangan tsb itu menoleh ke arahnya, menantikan kesadaran naruko.

Naruko mencoba membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit walau terasa berat, mengerjapkan beberapa kali, yg pertama ia lihat adlh langit-langit berwarna putih, ia edarkan manik shappire nya ke sekililingnya. Ia menemukan ibunya duduk di sampingnya dgn tangan tangan yg memegang erat miliknya, di belakang ibunya ada sang ayah yg memegang bahu ibunya dan di sebelah kanan sang ibu berdiri kakak kembarnya, Naruto dan Kyuubi.

''kau sudah sadar nak''

''mana yg sakit?''

''Naruko...''

Naruko tersenyum menanggapi kecemasan keluarganya.''Ruko, tak apa-apa, jauh lebih baik',lirih naruko yg masih terdengar oleh semunya. Khusina dan naruto menghambur memeluk tubuh ringkih naruko yg masih trbaring.

Naruko memejamkan matanya meresapi setiap belaian ibu dan saudarikembarnya itu, ada rasa hangat yg mengal,ir di hatinya.''Inikah arti dari suara itu, terimakasih kami-sama, kau tlah memberi kesempatan untuk bernafas lebih lama, aku takan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yg kau berikan , kami-sama''batin naruko dlm hati, ia brsyukur masih dpt melihat dunia, merasasakan hangatnya keluarga, kini ia t lah bertekad merubah sifat angkuh, sombong dan sifat buruk lainya yg ada dlm dirinya menjadi lebih bSudah 7hr setelah bangun dari komanya akhirnya naruko di ijinkan pulang, ia bahagia bias berkumpul dngn keluarganya, memulai segalanya dari nol, membangun keakraban diantara natruto dan kyuubi, menikmati kebrsamaan itu, saling berbagi kasih. Naruto dan kyuubi pun tlah berjanji untuk melupakan kesalahan naruko dan memulai smua dari awal.

Mampukah naruko merubah segalanya, saat sang takdir mempermainkan emosi dan tekadnya di depannya, mampukah naruko badai yg akan menerpa nantinya?

To be continued...

Hehehe bagaimana? Hancurkah? Mohon review nya kawan, agar dpt menjadi motivasi buat saya kelanjutanya, untuk saat ini saya belum siap menerima flame,,, gomen kalu trlalu pendek,, chimi undur diri, ga bosen buat ngingetin untuk reriew,, bibay..#lambailambai#


	2. Chapter 2

Hai… minna san, senang bisa ketemu lagi dan menyapa kalian smua, hemm sepertinya blom ada review untuk chap 1 kemarin hehehe tp masih pede ja nglanjutin,,, maaf untuk chap kmrn yg bnyak bgt kesalahn dan pendek bgt, sekarang mencoba di per panjang deh hehehe ah sudahlah ga usah banyak bacot lg,,, here we go…

**Naruto dkk masih teteap milik masashi kishimoto**

**White diary is mine**

Chapter 2

Sabtu ini keluarga namikaze berkumpul di bandara konoha, mengantarkan keberangkatan naruto dan kyuubi kembali ke New york, ada rasa ke'engganan berpisah di wajah mereka. Selain keluarga namikaze adapula teman teman naruko yg juga mengenal naruto.

"Naru, tinggalah di sini,"bujuk kushina

"tidak bisa kaasan, naru harus sekolah",tolak naruto

"Naru-nee bisa sekolah di sini bersamaku, apa naru-nee tak kasian pada ruko",rengek naruko dngan wajah memelas.

"Ruko, nee-chan harus kembali, menjadi pianist terkenal itu impian nee-chan sejak dulu",jelas naruto seraya menangkup wajah naruko dengan kedua tanganya, sedangkan naruko hanya merengut sebal, membuat naruto tersenyum geli."jangan buat wajahmu semakin jelek saja naruko, nanti tak ada lelaki yg melirik kmu loh!",goda naruto.

"huh, wajah jeleku saja dapat menarik pangeran istana dri negri dongeng, jadi jangan menggodaku!", dengus naruko sebal mengembungkan pipinya. Kyuubi yg melihat adik kembarnya itu hanya tersenyum tulus, terlihat smakin akhrab.

"err.. kau terlalu narcist ruko, siapa yg mengajarimu, heh",ucap kyuubi mengacak rambut naruko dngn saying, lagi-lagi naruko memanyunkan bibirnya lucu membuat naruto dan kyuubi makin mereka mempunyai hobi baru yaitu menggoda naruko yg narcist tinggat akut di hadapan mereka,menurut mereka eskpresi naruko saat digoda itu sungguh menarik.

"eh..ayo sudah hentikan, kalian jangan terus menggoda naruko-chan",tegur Kushina, lagi-lagi hanya ditanggap kekehan naruto dan kyuubi.

"kalian sudah benar-benar yakin mau berangkat sekarang ke New york? Tinggalah di sini lebih lama",kata minato yg sedari tadi diam memerhatikan, ucapan kepala keluarga namikaze tersebut membuat kyuubi memutar bola matanya bosan atas tingkah orang tuanya yg masih enggan berpisah itu.

Oh ayolah tousan, bila kalian rindu pada kami, kalian kan bias berkunjung, masih banyak pekerjaan yg harus aku tangani di sana, lagipula naru-chan juga harus mempersiapkan diri untuk kompetisi mendatang",jelas kyuubi, sedangkan pasangan namikaze itu hanya mampu menghela nafas dengan keputusan yg di ambil putra putri mereka.

"baiklah kalo begitu, kami akan dating saat kompetisi nanti, iyakan saying",kata kushina meminta persetujuan minato.

"hm baiklah, kami akan dating saat kompetisi nanti, ruko juga akan ikut", kata minato menyetujui istrinya. Naruko menanggapi rencana ayahnya dengan seulas senyum.

Naruto mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah teman-temanya yg berada di belakang keluarganya. Berjalan menghampiri mereka, ada hinata,kiba,gaara,neji dan sasuke, kekasihnya. Semua mengucapkan selamat jalan, ada pula yg terisak sepertihalnya hinata yg memang begitu dekat dengan naruto, memeluk erat, naruto hanya bias mengusap raut hinata memastikan smua kan baik baik saja, hatinya sebenarnya jg enggan pergi namun ini demi mimpinya ya demi mimpinya, ada kiba yg hendak ikut memeluk naruto namun belum sempat karna ia sudah mendapat deathglare mematikan dari bungsu uchiha itu.

"jaga dirimu baik-baik di sana, pastikan makan teratur, istirahat cukup dan jangan nakal", kata sasuke memeluk naruto dengan erat.

"sejak kapan kau jadi cerewt seperti ini teme",

"hn, turuti saja",

"kau juga suke",

"hn, aishiteru", sasuke mengecup kening naruto dngn lembut, naruto m memejamkan matanya meresapi sentuhan lembut bibir kekasihnya ini, terasa hangat menjalari hatinya,"aisitheru mo", naruto memeluk sasuk kembali,lebih erat. Menikmati untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia kembali ke New York kembali, tentunya memerlukan waktu lama untuk kembali dating ke konoha.

Di belakang mereka, naruko berdiri kaku menyaksikan kemesraan pria yg masih ia cintai, pria yg kini berstatus sebagai kekasih kembaranya. Tersenyum menutupi rasa sakit yg perlahan menjalari hatinya, ia tlah bertekad untuk melepaskan pemuda itu, melepas cintanya untuk orang yg berharga baginya. Ini adalah permulaan niat tulusnya untuk menebus kesalahanya yg dulu berniat untuk memisahkan mereka. Naruko menghela nafas panjang biarpun ia merasa sesaK, ia harus rela. Setetes airmata itu ada, merembes di ujung matanya pelampiasan dari sebuah kegetiran dan rasa sesak. Cepat-capat ia hapus, ia tak ingin ada yg mengatahuinya. Tahukah kau naruko bahwa sejak tadi ada gaara yg memperhatikan stiap gerak gerikmu?

Lambaian tangan menjadi pengantar melepas kepergian naruto dan kyuubi yg mulai memasuki pintu masuk, melepas kepergian pianist muda menuju gerbang kesuksesan. Beberapa doa mereka rapalkan untuk keselamatan nya selama perjalanan hingga selamat sampai tujuan. Naruto adlh sosok gadis aggun, baik hati dan tidak sombong, berbanding terbalik dengan kembaranya dan mungkin naruko takan bias menandingi naruto, ia sadar, ia nantinya pasti akan jadi baying-bayang naruto. Naruko tersenyum getir, mengingat ia tak memiliki sedikit saja note kebaikan selama hidurnya berbeda dengan naruto yg slalu di sanjung-sanjung namanya karna talenta yg di miliki sang kakak. Banyak orang yg membandingkan dirinya dengan sang kakak, sungguh miris namun baginya tak masalah selama mereka tak menghina sang kakak.

Senin ini, naruko mulai kembali sekolah, kemarin malam selepas mengantar naruto dan kyuubi, tiba-tiba orang tuanya mendapat telfon dari kantor cabang amegakure yg katanya ada masalah, makanya minggu pagi orang tuanya langsung pergi menuju amegakure selama 7 hari.

Di sinilah naruko, duduk sendiri menikmati segelas dan sandwich yg telah di sajikan oleh maid di rumahnya. Berkali-kali ia menghela nafas bosan.

"Ruko-sama, kita berangkat sekarang?", twar iruka, asisten kepercayaan minato, sebenarnya ia karyawan kantor cabang pusat hanya saja saat minato dan kushina tak ada ia akan d tugaskan untuk menjaga naruko.

"yah, sebaiknya begitu", jawab naruo

"mari, saya antar anda nona",

"em tak perlu, aku ingin naik sepeda saja lruka-san, apakah sereda yg ku minta sudah di siapkan", kata naruko menyambar tas dan ia sampirkan di bahunya.

"tapi ruko-sama, tuan nanti pasti akan marah dengan saya, jikalau saya tidak mengantar anda", ucap iruka ada raut kekhawatiran.

"kalo begitu jangan katakana"

"tapi ruko-sama.."

"ssst, aku hanya ingin hidup sehat, menggerakan tubuhku, apakahiruka-san mau bila aku terus-terusan sakit," ucap naruko dngn nada yg di buat menggeleng sejenak, mau tak mau ia menghela nafas dengan kekeras kepalaan anak asuhnya, dengan berat hati ia meng'iyakan keinginan naruko"asal hati-hati dan tak memaksakan diri nona".

"ha'I wakatta, trimakasih iruka-san, kalo begitu aku berangkat dulu iruka- san, jaa-ne", ucap naruko berlalu meninggalkan iruka di ruang makan yg mengulas senyum tipis menatap kepergian bungsu namikaze.

Tubikontinyu…. Hehehe

Bagaimana? Apakah udah lumayan panjang, mohon review'nya guychimi tunggu yas


	3. Chapter 3

Helo minna san, chimi hadir lagi, kemaren waktu lihat review yg ada chimi asli jingkrak-jingkrak karna ternyata ada juga yg baca cerita chimi, jujur chimi ga bisa tidur mikirin jawabannya, yah tp smua pertanyaan kalian udah chimi jawab di review langsung, trimakasih yg sudah review, sekali lagi chimi ingatkan, cerita ini HANYA terinspirasi dari "my sister diary", jd ga sama persis seperti MSD, gaara di sini itu cowo, oke.. langsung ja..

**Naruto dkk masih milik masashi kishimoto**

**White diary punya chimi**

**Warning: gaje, banyak typo, abal abal dan warning lainya**

**Chapter 3**

Naruko mengayuh sepeda kuningnya, terkadang ia bersenandung kecil dan menyapa setiap orang yg di jumpainya. Indah, itulah yg ia fikirkan, betapa bodohnya dirinya yg selama ini tak menikmati langsung udara pagi hari, dulu semenjak ia di vonis terkena penyakit jantung, ia hanya duduk manis di dalam mobil ayahnya tanpa bisa merasakan sejuknya udara pagi. Ia mnyesal menyia-nyiakan itu smua. Yah, mulai sekarang mungkin akan lebih baik ia bersepeda ke sekolah tiap pagi, ia akan mencari alasan agar kaasan dan tousannya mengijinkan, yah mungkin itu lebih baik daripada ia trus-trusan diam di mobil. Good idea!

Naruko turun dari sepedanya saat ia melewati tanjakan, perlahan ia menuntun menaiki jalan itu, ia ingat, dulu saat usianya 9th, ia dan naruto selalu mengendarai sepeda untuk pergi ke elementary school, ia sering melewati jalan ini karna memang arahnya sama dengan sekolahnya yg sekarang. Bersama saudaranya ia melewati kebersamaan yg mugkin takan bisa terulang, naruko tersenyum saat mengingat satu kejadian bersama saudara kembarnya itu.

**Flashback**

Dua gadis kecil berusia 9th tengah mendorong sepedanya, ah tidak, mungkin lebih tepatnya seorang, karna hanya gadis kurus yg mendorong sedangkan gadis yg berbadan gendut itu hanya duduk manis di boncengan sepeda sembari memakan coklat yg dipegangnya. Sekilas mereka seperti bukan anak kembar tentu saja karna keadaan fisik yg saling bertolak belakang, tapi bagi yg telah mengenal, tentu saja mereka tahu kalo duo gadis itu adalah kembar namikaze.

"naruko, ayolah turun… aku tak kuat membawa sepeda ini jika kau tetap duduk di situ", sungut naruto berusaha mendorng sepeda yg terasa 4 kali lipat beratnya. Sedangkan naruko masih saja mengemut coklatnya dan terkikik geli.

"ah… kau kan kakaku, jadi sebagai nee-chan yg baik harus mengalah dengan adiknya", ujar narko santai.

"huh.. jika berat badanmu tidak seperti gajah mungkin bias ditoleransi, tapi… kau lihat! Tubuhmu itu seperti buntalan lemak ruko-chan", dengus naruto.

"apa kau bilang! Tubuhku ini tidak gemuk tapi bohay aduhai… kau tau?", seru naruko tak terima dibilang gendut. Oh kau tak sadar naruko, tubuhmu itu mmemang terlampau GENDUT. Naruto hanya bersweatdrop ria"dasar narcist".

"sudahlah cepat, nanti kita terlambat… yosh naru-nee ganbatte.. yo..yo..yoo", celoteh naruko al,a anggota cheers, sedangkan naruto hanya mendengus kesal, kembarannya ini memang benar benar pemalas dan seenaknya saja,"perlu di kasih pelajaran, aha! Seketika raut naruto bersinar terang saat memperoleh ide untuk mengerjai naruko.

"ah… tali sepatuku lepas", pekik naruto, dengan sengaja naruto melepas sepedanya dan segera pura-pura memperbaiki tali sepatunya. Karna jalan yg tidak rata alias menanjak alhasil sepeda yg naruko duduki meluncur sendiri ke belakang.

"oh tidak, oh tidak", jerit naruko

Brugh

Untung saja tepi-tepi jalan itu di pagari tumbuhan hijau jadi tubuh gempal naruko menubruk tumbuhan hijau itu, coba kalau pagar semen duh ga kebayang deh, sepeda yg ikut meluncur itu jatuh tak jauh dari tempat naruko. Sambil meringis, naruko mencoba berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk seragam sekolahnya.

Naruto mendekati dengan wajah bersalah padahal dalam hatinya ia ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah cemberut naruko yg menurutnya begitu menggemaskan." Kau tak apa-apa naruko, maaf nee-chan tak sengaja sungguh", ucap sedih naruto.

"yah tak apa-apa, tapi sepertinya kakiku terkilir, sulit untuk berjalan nee-chan", jawab naruko sambil meringis. "jadi..? bisakah nee-chan menggendong ruko".

**Glek**

Ah, ini dia yg naruto khawatirkan bila menjahili naruko pasti imbasnya ke diri sendiri. Huft, harusnya naruto berfikir 2 kali untuk menjahili naruko, sekarang ia harus mendapat hukumannya. Dengan berat hati, naruto menggendong naruko yg beratnya seperti bayi gajah itu. Naruko yg digendong hanya menyerigai lebar tentunya dalam hati "kena kau nee-chan, mau coba menjahili ruko huh".

Baru 10 langkah, tiba-tiba naruto ambruk ehm sepertinya pingsan, menimbulkan debaman yg cukup keras karnat ubuh yg berbenturan langsung dengan jalanan. Naruko pun terlihat panic, "naru-nee bangun!", naruko menepuk-nepuk pipi naruto namun tak ada reaksi, kepanikan langsung menyelimuti hati naruko, oh ayolah siapa ja pasti akan panic mendapati saudara yg pingsan,bukan? Karna panic, naruko segera berlari mencari bantuan meninggalkan naruto sendiri.

Sepeninggal naruko, naruto membuka matanya dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, adiknya benar-benar lucu saat panic seperti tadi. Oh… ternyata naruto hanya bersandiwara pingsan saja, ah nakal sekali kau narun menjahili adikmu sendiri, apakah hukuman tadi tidak cukup membuatmu kapok. "dengan begini, aku bisa terlepas dari menggendong my fat sister", ucap naruto setelah itu ia kembali pura-pura pingsan.

Naruko berjalan ke sana-sini mencari bantuan, sebenarnya ia tahu kalo naruto itu hanya berpura-pura karna hamper setiap kali ia meminta gendong, naruto pasti pura-pura pingsan yg berakhir ia ditinggalkan waktu mencoba mencari bantuan. Namun ini beda, karna ini berangkat sekolah jadi tidak mungkin kalau naruto bakal meninggalkanya,maka dari itu naruko punya ide bagus untuk membalas sang kakak tentunya ide yg tak kalah mengesalkan, sambil terus mencari bantuan naruko tak henti-hentinya berserigai.

Naruko kembali bersama seorang anak laki-laki yg sepertinya seumuran denganya, mereka berjalan menghampiri naruto yg masih terbaring di tempatnya.

"nah, ryo-kun, kau tolong naru-nee ya, gendong dia sampai sekolah, sedangkan ruko akan membawa sepedanya oke, baiklah, ruko pergi dulu ya.. ganbatte ryo-kun",setelah mengucapkan itu kepada laki-laki yg bernama ryo-kun itu, naruko segera meluncur bersama sepedanya.

Naruto yg sedang memproses ucapan naruko mulai berpikir. Ryo-kun? Sepertinya ia mengenal nama itu. Ryo?...ryo? ryosuke? What? Tidak mungkin kan? Ryosuke temen sekelasnya yg katanya fans berat naruto itu, laki-laki yg jarang sikat gigi dan punya kebiasaan ngupil, oh… my god.

Untuk memastikannya, naruto mencoba membuka matanya seketika itu matanya terbelalak, oh tidak ternyata benr dugaanya. Tepat di sampingnya, ryosuke tengah tersenyum lebar sehingga terpampang deretan jagung kuning menggantikan warna putih giginya.

"haiiiiii"

**Wuuuuuuzzzzzzhhh**

Seperti ada angin yg berhembus menerpa wajah naruto membawa aroma yg mampu membuat ikan di kolam mati semua, naruto merasakan pening mulai menerpa dirinya. Dilihatnya ryosuke mulai mendekati naruto.

Buuughh

Naruto memukul ryosuke sekuat tenaga hingga membuat bocah laki-laki itu terjungkal ke belakang.

"NARUKOOOOOO"

FLASHBACK OFF

Naruko tak henti-hentinya tersenyum kala mengingat waktu itu, tentu saja orang yg melihat naruko mengganggapnya aneh karna tersenyum sendiri, oh naruko jika kau terus begitu pasti orang akan mengira kau gila.

Naruko kembali menaiki sepedanya dan mulai memacu kecepatan agar sampai sekolahnya lebih awal, ia tak sabar melihat kelasnya karna sudah lebih dari 2 bulan ia tak menginjakan kakinya di sekolah itu.

Tbc

Nah, gimana menurut kalian, masih pendek yah? Ehm, ide tentang ryo itu chimi dpt dr temen yg menceritakan pengalamanya ketemu orgil yg suka senyum pdhl ampun dah, giginya kuning bgt, jd chimi masukan dlm chap ini deh, chap depan mungkin akan menjelaskan kenapa naruko terkena penyakit jantung dan kenapa sifat naruko angkuh? Chimi tunggu review dari kalian, salam bibay


End file.
